Kokiri Child
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Saria is one day called to the Deku Tree, and she finds more then a word or two from him...


A/N As you know, this is a fic about the Kokiri and their link (excuse the 'link' pun) to the forest. It's set before Ocarina Of Time, so Young Link is still there, without Navi. There is Link/Saria in there. Just a tidbit. Yes, I know Kokiri never grow up and stuff, but still... I hope you like it! - Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The breezes raked through the trees, whispering softly, almost in words. Saria, a Kokiri, ran her hand over a tree trunk in the Lost Woods, feeling the ages of it. Drawing her ocarina, she began to play her song, the one that rang throughout the Lost Woods. Tilting her head back in forth to the music, the fast beat had her caught up in the melody, her thoughts whirling around.  
  
Without really thinking, she walked slowly to the Forest Temple, almost unconsciously avoiding the Deku shrubs. When she finally noticed her surroundings, she nearly dropped her ocarina. Looking around, she paced to the gates, but then stopped. A voice called to her.  
  
"Kokiri maiden, come hither..."  
  
The accent was of old, but sounded very sagacious. Stepping away from the entrance to the Forest Temple gradually, she heard the voice getting stronger. Running forward, she followed the voice.  
  
"Come, maiden, come hither..."  
  
She ran past the openings through the Lost Woods, finding one that led to the outside. Subconsciously, she dashed through the village, ignoring the shouts of, "Saria!" and the many, "Hi!"s.  
  
At last, she arrived at the entrance that led to the founder of the Kokiri, the Deku Tree. Running closer, she realized that Mido was guarding it, that self-approved leader. Mido let her past, staring at her avidly. She paid no heed to him- only the voice that guided her. Dodging the plants and attackers, she passed through the narrow pathway.  
  
At last, she was at the foot of the Deku Tree. She gazed at the huge spreading branches, the prodigious trunk, and the many leaves. Still staring keenly at the massive tree, she spoke. "Why have you brought me here, Father (A/N Ok, I haven't played this in a while, so I forget what the Kokiri called the Deku Tree. Anybody know, please tell me!)?"  
  
The great tree said with sagacity of a being many years old, "Saria, my child, what do you think of the woods? The Lost Woods?"  
  
She seemed startled by the question, but answered as truthfully and calmly as she could. "They sing to me. They are... well, they are what you might call my friends."  
  
The Deku Tree smiled, as well as he could. "Yes. Do you know the story of the trees?"  
  
Saria stared. "Can you tell me, Father?"  
  
The vast tree intently looked at the girl, so calmly standing in front of him, clasping an ocarina. She will make a great mage, he thought wistfully. Perhaps even the three goddesses would praise such a Kokiri. "It started when the three goddesses made Hyrule. Creating the streams, mountains, and yes, the trees, they decided that there would need to be a keeper for the trees. Not a single, immortal sentient being, but a race. Faore decided that the species needed to never grow old, and forget the trees in which they so took careful care of. The people would always have a guide- like a fairy, like yours." Saria glanced at her fairy, smiling. The Great Deku Tree continued. "Faore asked the other goddesses if that was good- and they agreed. And so, combining the power of their magic, a race separate from the Hylians, the Gerudoes, and Zoras, all the other races.  
  
"But they needed a father to the people- and then I was created. My power is stored in the faith of the Kokiri, and the trees. Soon... you will know what I mean." He sighed. "But it is not now. Saria, my child, you will understand. Perhaps even contribute. But for now, listen, not speak, and pay attention." The tree closed his prodigious eyes. Saria stepped closer to the tree, and was about to touch the bark when she heard a rustling from behind.  
  
Swerving around, she thought she saw an immense man on horseback. Perhaps that was merely her imagination. Turning, she walked slowly back to the narrow trail back to the Kokiri village.  
  
Mido stopped her on her way back this time. "What did the Father talk to you about?"  
  
Saria smiled. "Oh, the Kokiri and trees."  
  
Mido looked confused by this answer, giving time for Saria to escape. She quietly slipped away near the small rivulets that ran through the village, only to bump into Link, or, as known by the Kokiri, The Boy Without A Fairy.  
  
He jerked his head up, and seeing the emerald-haired girl, blushed immensely and muttered, "Sorry, Saria."  
  
She sat down next to him, the glares from Mido bouncing off her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Link stared at the water, his cherry face slowly returning to a pale color. "Nothing. Just looking at the water. Avoiding others."  
  
Saria smiled at him. "You aren't avoiding me."  
  
The small boy went back to a deep crimson in his countenance. "Um..."  
  
She smiled again. Link had the courage to look up again- only to see a smiling face. He ducked his head again, But Saria pushed his chin up again, so he faced her.  
  
"Don't worry, Link. I know you think that just because you are different means you do not belong, but you do belong. Somewhere."  
  
She stood up, and before leaving, took out her ocarina and played a short melody, the one that reminded her of her place- the Lost Woods. Link was about to get up, but his limbs seemed to refuse. Instead, he called back, "Thanks, Saria!"  
  
She turned back, and in reply, tootled a small song- one that seemed to say, "Time". Only time will tell what will happen, she thought.  
  
After returning to her home, she wondered what that melody was, that seemed to turn back time itself. However, looking at the small musical instrument in her hands, and knew what to do when a certain fairy-less boy was about to leave the village.  
  
A/N How was it? Do I need to change anything? Please review! Also, if you didn't get it, Saria was playing the song of time at the very end. She was fortelling the very song that was to be played by Link later, when he fell into the seven year sleep (or whatever that was). And she played Saria's song through the one-shot. I wanted to add Minuet of the Forest, my second favorite tune, but I couldn't seem to fit it in (Saria's song is my favorite). By the way, I said the phrase 'Only time will tell)' I know it's a song, so plase don't tell me that either!!! I know, don't yell at me, I CANNOT for whatever reason write fluff, even though I love reading it. Please look at my other fics if you can! ( -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive 


End file.
